Elf Gone Wrong
by Angel bound to the Darkness
Summary: Harry and Eclipse are turned into Elflings... and then found by the Dwarves... I wonder what will go wrong?


**Elf gone wrong**

By: Angel and my sister Juniper

Disclaimer: We don't own anything! *Hugs each other and cries.*

Key: "Talking." *Thought.* $Parseltounge$ ***Eclipse talking* &amp;Different Language&amp; **

***Wake up, my sweet baby. We have some where to be. Open those pretty eyes for Mummy please. Oh, there's a good baby boy.*** Teddy (Theodore) Lupin Potter-Black woke up slowly to the sound of his Mother's voice and her fingers gently carding though his hair. Teddy yawned and rubbed his eyes while demanding to be picked up.

"What wrong, Mommy?" Teddy asked quietly.

***I had a Vision and I need to see Uncle Ragnok about it. Daddy is getting himself ready while I came to get you ready. Come, let's get you dressed.*** Eclipse got up with her son in her arms and walked over to his dresser and helped her half asleep son dress. Once she had stuffed a pair of shoes in her bag, she grabbed the patch-work quilt that she had knitted for him and wrapped Teddy in it. Picking him up again, Eclipse encouraged him to go back to sleep, which he did, his head dropping onto his Mum's shoulder and drifting back off to sleep.

Eclipse smiled softly down at her son. Walking back into the room she shared with her husband, Eclipse paused as she realized that she had forgotten Moony, Teddy's stuffed wolf in honor of Remus, his biological father. Eclipse started to turn around when she felt arms wrap around her and she froze, before realizing that it was Harry, and relaxing back into his embrace. Harry rested his head on her unoccupied shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready yet, love?" He asked.

***Almost. I just need my boots on. But, I have Teddy...*** Eclipse trailed off, smirking. Harry chuckled into her neck and summoned her knee high black dragon hide boots, which he caught before kneeling down and putting on her feet. While Harry was doing that, Eclipse summoned Teddy's toy and watched him tuck it into his chest and snuggle in closer to her. Other then her boots, which Eclipse always forgot, she was glad that she had thought to dress before waking up Teddy, that way she didn't risk waking him by putting down the two year old.

"You're enjoying this too much." Harry commented as he stood back up.

***Of course. I didn't even ask you to put on my shoes wnd yet you did it. I have you so well trained.*** Eclipse said and stuck her nose in the air.

Harry mock gasped. "Is that all I'm good for? Doing your bidding?" He asked in mock-outrage.

***Of course. Why do you think I married you, for your name? Please, just because you're Harry Potter doesn't mean that I wanted your name. No, I knew that you would be easy to bend to my will.*** Eclipse told him seriously. Harry pouted at her before they both started laughing.

"Are you ready to go now, love?" Harry asked as he slid her throwing knives into her boots.

***Yes, I am. Remember your swords, and I'm not bringing my bow and quiver as we're flooing so let's go.* **Eclipse told him and walked towards the fireplace. Harry chuckled and followed her as he slid his swords into their sheathes on his waist. Eclipse threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and Harry called out her destination and she was whisked away. Landing, Eclipse gracefully excited the fireplace, her tight sky blue blouse and black leggings barely ruffled and barely had any soot in her long black hair, despite her carrying a sleeping Teddy. Harry followed his wife a moment later and, in stark contrast with her, fell out of the fireplace and landed in a heap on the floor a few feet from the fireplace.

"Lord Potter-Black, as graceful as always. Lady Potter-Black, it is a pleasure to see you again." The highly amused voice of King Ragnok, High King of the Goblins, rang out around the hallway while Eclipse was laughing at the pile of limbs that was her husband.

***Thank you, High King Ragnok.* **Eclipse said formally, once she got herself under control. Harry had picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off, while trying to look as dignified as possible, which was hard as he couldn't stop his body from shaking because of his suppressed laugher.

"Lady Potter-Black, I have asked that you call me Ragnok many times now." Ragnok told her as the group entered the Throne room. It was a high walled room with beautiful tapestry's and painting's decorating the gold dusted walls. the ceiling was a dark stone colour and if you looked close enough you could see the tiny veins of gold running through it. There was a Golden throne at one end of the room with a large, clear spot in front of it where assembled people would gather. At the other end, there was a small door, which unless the King himself had invited you in, it was impossible to find. In the room, it was sparsely but tastefully decorated, with a high backed chair on one side of the table and more chairs on the other side.

***And I have asked that you call me Eclipse many times now King Ragnok.* **Eclipse retorted, her dark red eyes sparkling mischievously at the Goblin.

As the trio, plus the guards and a sleeping Teddy, entered the room, Ragnok waved them away and the guards left, waving merrily at the family in their King's room. Once they were alone, Harry pulled out and enlarged Teddy's crib and Eclipse gently laid him down in it. "You will do that every time I call you Lady Potter-Black, won't you Eclipse?" Ragnok sighed as they sat down at the desk once Teddy was settled.

***Of course. I live to annoyed.* **Eclipse sniffed, before laughing along with the other two. Still chuckiling, Ragnok put up a ward that wouldn't allow anyone to hear anything that was going on in the office.

"I know that something important must have happened to bring you to my office at four in the morning." Ragnok said seriously. The mood at the table instantly took a darker turn.

"Yes, Eclipse has had a vision of what the traitors are up to." Harry said darkly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Ron will become Minister of Magic because of Dumbledore's interference. Eclipse has Seen that no matter what any of us, myself included, do he will become Minister. Soon after that they will manage to convince the Wizarding world to hunt down and kill any 'dark' creatures. But because of the unity of the Magical Creatures all will rally around the ones that are being hunted, and that will result in another War, only this time it is the Creatures against the Wizards, and it will gain the attention of the Muggle's and no one will be spared. The War will last twenty years, and at the end of the war, few, if anyone, was still alive. Eclipse and I, since we can't stop the war, we will try and save as many as we can."

Ragnok was staring at the couple through shocked eyes. "And there is nothing that we can do to stop it?" He asked after a long pause.

***No. Not unless all of the Magical Creatures are willing to forget the alliance you have and are willing to allow those that the Wizards consider Dark to be killed. But then the world would slowly decay, because there can be no Light without the Dark, and the Light and the Dark balance each other and keep the Magic in the world alive. After the Light Creatures fade, the Magic in the humans will Fade, and once children are born without Magic, the Muggleborns will be blamed, and the War will brake out, the Muggles will find out, and again, the world will end. One way we have twenty-five years to live, or fifty years.* **Eclipse told him darkly.

"Ever since the Weasels and Dumbles found out that Eclipse and I have a Soul Bond and that I would not be marrying Ginny, they have been working together and have diminished the power I once held for defeating Voldemort. There are still a few Wizards and Witches that are loyal to Eclipse and I, and I will be contacting them soon to see if they will come with us when we leave." Harry told Ragnok.

"I will talk to my people. Most will follow you and leave this world when you do. I will contact the leaders of the other Races and call an emergency meeting. When the meeting takes place, you will have to explain the situation to the leaders." Ragnok told the Soul Mates, who nodded in agreement. "The meeting should take place in a week at most." Ragnok in formed them. The trio continued to talk about what Eclipse had seen in her vision, as well as what the plans they had to leave the world and where they were hoping to go afterwards until late morning, when Teddy stirred and woke up. Eclipse picked him up and placed him on her lap. Yawning and rubbing his eyes again, Teddy looked around the room before falling on Ragnok and lighting up.

"Unca Rag!" Teddy squealed and hopped off of his mother's lap and made his way over to Ragnok, who picked him and placed him on his lap.

"Good morning little one." Ragnok greeted the two year old. Teddy grinned up at him and started babbling, one in every three words understandable. Ragnok nodded seriously at the child and answered him at the right time. Harry and Eclipse watched the two interacting amused. When Teddy's chatter had stopped, and he was once again content to be cuddled, Eclipse spoke up again. ***We have to go see some more people, Teddy.* **

"I stay." Teddy said and hugged Ragnok tighter.

Seeing Teddy's distress, Ragnok quickly offered another solution. "What if Teddy stayed here with me while the two of you go and do what you need to do? He will be out of your way and safe from harm, my people adore the little one." Ragnok asked, tickling Teddy's sides, making him shriek with laugher.

***That sounds like a great idea! I'm sure that Teddy would love to spend some time with his Uncle** **Ragnok*** Eclipse smirked, and Teddy cheered Happily.

"You knew I was going to ask that, didn't you Eclipse?" Ragnok mock demanded as Eclipse and Harry were leaving the room and going towards the Floo.

"Of course she did. She's Eclipse." Harry called back.

When they had floo'ed away, Ragnok turned to Teddy, who was playing with one of Ragnok's guards and some toy's, and thought; *Teddy is going to have a very interesting time growing up in Harry's and Eclipse's care. Though he could not ask for better parents.* To himself. Ragnok got off his chair and began to play with Teddy as well.

* * *

Harry and Eclipse floo'ed to Neville and Luna's house. Nodding at one another, they started to creep into the room beside the fireplace and had to dive away from spell fire as soon as they got to the doorway. Eclipse and Harry exchanged spell fire for a good ten minutes before managing to disarm and stun their opponents. Creeping into the room, the Soulmates were pleased to see that the two on the floor were Neville and Luna. After waking them up, the quartet exchanged greetings before Luna and Eclipse sat on love seat while Harry and Neville sat on the two fluffy chairs beside love seat.

"I'm glad to see that you have not forgotten your lessons. Eclipse would have put you both back into training if you had." Harry told the couple.

Neville and Luna laughed. "Why do you think we have kept up with our knowledge? No one wishes to go through Eclipse's training if they don't have to." Neville chuckled.

***Its not that bad.*** Eclipse pouted, making them all laugh harder.

"Why are you here, my Lord and Lady?" Neville asked.

"One, it is Harry and Eclipse. We have been through so much that you have earned the right to call us that well before we got those stupid titles. Two, we have some new information." Harry went on to explain what Eclipse had seen.

"Tell us when you are leaving and Neville and I will come with you." Luna told Eclipse, whose hair she was playing with.

"We haven't even asked if you would join us yet." Harry told them amused.

"We know you two better then you know yourselves. We would follow you to Hell and back if you asked us to. You never do anything for selfish reasons and do your best to help your people, which is why we made you our leaders in the War. If you believe we should leave this world then we will. We can clearly see that you are doing your best to save as many people as possible, and we will help you." Neville said, speaking for both himself and his wife.

***We were wondering if the two of you would be able to contact the Misfits for us. We have already contacted the Goblins, who will be contacting the other races. But, as you well know, we are being watched and can not contact the Misfits ourselves. The pensieve that you two have will work to show them the memories... And if they simply take your word as the truth, tell me. I taught them better then that.* **Eclipse smirked.

"That's why you didn't speak while Harry was talking. Your voice doesn't come through in pensieve memories because you are not really speaking." Luna clued in, finishing Eclipse's french braid that she had been working on.

***Yup.* **Eclipse smirked. Luna chuckled and Eclipse returned the favour and started to play with Luna's hair.

The quartet sat in the room, and Harry explained to them what they believed would happen after they had left the world. Eclipse finished her project with Luna's hair and it ended up being an intricate series of braids, and at the base of Luna's skull formed a heart.

***There, all done.*** Eclipse told her.

"I love it!" Luna told her and gave her a hug.

"Psst, Neville, don't you get the feeling that some days our wives love each other more than they love us?" Harry mock whispered to Neville.

"Yes, all the time." Neville mock whispered back. Looking up, Harry and Neville went wide-eyed at the looks that they were receiving.

***We would be even angrier if...*** Eclipse began.

"It wasn't true." Luna finished.

"Ha! I was right!" Harry exclaimed, making the other three, and himself, laugh.

* * *

Three days later, Ragnok sent the Soul mates a message saying that the meeting would take place the next day, and that the letter was a portkey that would bring them to the meeting place.

"I hate portkey's." Harry grumbled as he helped Teddy cut up his pancakes.

***So does everyone else in the wizarding world after what we went through in the war. And I don't think that we made Ragnok happy.*** Eclipse told him from where she was reading the letter.

"And why is that? And what did we do this time?" Harry asked as he started eating his own breakfast.

***We took Teddy away from him. Ragnok says that he has brought a few guards and that we can bring Teddy to the meeting and leave him with them, as they have all been picked by Ragnok himself. Ragnok was very upset the day that we took Teddy home.* **Eclipse giggled. Harry snorted and finished his breakfast.

The next day the small family had packed and was ready to go early in the morning. The portkey that they were going to take was set to go at nine, which was almost upon them. Harry was wearing a royal blue tunic, and black dragon hide pants. Harry had a sword at each hip, and a dagger poking out of the tops of each mid-calf black boot. Harry's wand was in an invisible sheath on his wrist and another one that was on his thigh that held a wand as well. The wand on his thigh however, was special, because it could also be expanded to the size of a staff. Harry's messy black hair had been grown to shoulder length and Eclipse had wrestled it into a low ponytail to keep it out of his face and a little more presentable. Harry's green eyes were glasses free thanks to an old potion book that had an eye sight cure in it that Eclipse had found in the back of the Gryffindor vault. On Harry's temple, faded and unnoticed unless you knew what you had been looking for, was the Deathly Hallows symbol.

Eclipse had had the same faded symbol on her temple as well. Eclipse was wearing a dark crimson tunic, the same shade as her eyes, and black leggings that went to just above her knees. Black dragon hide boot went to her knees and had two knives each showing from the top of each boot. Eclipse had on her back a massive long bow that was clipped onto the quiver that held her arrows. On her one hip she had a broad sword (that was rarely used) and on her other hip she had a ritual Dagger. Like her Husband, she had wand sheathes on her wrist and thigh, and one of her wands could be expanded to be the size of a staff. Eclipse's long black hair had been braid back by Harry to keep it out of her face. In her arms was Teddy, who was looking around with bright eyes, excited to be going. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants like his Father. Right before the portkey went off, Eclipse cast a spell on herself that made her eyes turn into the Grey that her Father had had.

* * *

Landing, Harry once again fell on his face, while Eclipse landed gracefully, even with her arms holding Teddy. ***You really need to work on your landings, love.* **Eclipse told him as he got up. Harry pouted at her but before he could utter a response, Ragnok came up to them.

"My Lord and Lady, it is a pleasure to see you once again. The meeting is about to take place. The guards to watch Teddy are right behind me. You will be with me in the meeting. I am sorry I am being so abrupt but we can not be late or else we will not be aloud into the meeting." Ragnok said urgently.

Harry nodded and Eclipse gave Teddy to the guards who quickly distracted him by bringing out some toys. Linking arms with Eclipse, Harry quickly led the way after Ragnok and they made it into the clearing that was being used just as the Wards went up. Sighing in relief, Harry and Eclipse sat on the grass behind Ragnok, who was also sitting on the grass. All of the Creatures were sitting on the grass because it was agreed upon long ago that at least one of the leaders would try to take over so they were all given equal standings by having the same seats.

A Great Black Dragon stood up, and everyone fell silent. The Great Dragon was the oldest being alive, and out of respect he was the one who always began the meetings. The Dragon's Mate was the second oldest being alive, and was one hundred years younger then her mate. "We have been summoned from our homes to hear about the grave danger that is going to be upon us within a decade. King Ragnok of the Goblins has brought forth the Man of prophecy and his Mate, the Granddaughter of darkness. She has seen what is going to happen and wishes to tell us. She will be showing us her memory, so we shall be patient and witness what is coming." The deep, powerful voice echoed through the clearing. The Creatures all nodded. Taking a deep breath, Eclipse slowly stood up to address the crowd.

***Magical Creatures, I wish to tell you what will happen. I do not wish to tell you this so that you will follow me. I am NOT like my Grandfather. I only tell you so that you will be prepared.* **Eclipse said as she placed her memory in the basin. The Creatures watched as the memory unfolded. They watched with growing horror as Ron Weasley was voted Minister of Magic, and then with the help of Dumbledore pass a Law that would allow Wizards to hunt down and kill all of the 'Dark' creatures in the world. When the Wizards started killing the Dark Creatures, the Light rallied around them and protected them. They watched as Harry and Eclipse went on the run to protect Teddy, who was classed as a Dark creature. They watched as Eclipse led them to the camp where the 'rebels' were. They saw how Harry and Eclipse became fighters once more to protect them, and how the Misfits joined them. They saw how the Light were being forced back, and how the Wizards made the Muggles aware of the Magical world. The Muggles reacted with fear of the unknown and fought, the Bombs that they had, along with Killing the Light and Dark creatures through the world into chaos and it was slowly dying. When Teddy was killed, Eclipse and Harry went on a killing spree and destroyed half of the world before they were killed off. The rest of the Misfits had already been wiped out. By the end of the war, no one was left, though if there were anyone alive they would not be for long.

***I only showed you this vision because the light creatures would never leave the dark creatures. You know as well as I that I could never place a false vision in the basin, as it would not have played.* **Eclipse told them, her 'voice' soft and gentle. She calmly walked back to Harry and sat down to total silence from those gathered. Even Ragnok, who had seen the vision before, was silenced once more.

The Great Dragon stood once more after several long moments. "Thank you, Child of Light. I see no darkness in your heart. You are correct, nothing false can enter the Basin. I apologise for comparing you to your forefather, you resemble him not. We shall now discuss what our futures hold in light of this."

The Magical beings then began speaking, each of the leaders voiced their concerns and they were answered by Eclipse to the best of her abilities. Though because of her visions were not able to see into the next realm, most of it was guess work. Harry though, had a feeling that all would work out just fine. After hours of debating, the leaders finally decided to take a brake and tell their decision on the next morning.

Exciting the wards once they came down, Harry and Eclipse were shocked, it was almost twilight. Harry and Eclipse had thought that it would be much, much later then what it was. When Teddy saw them, he left the Guards that he had been playing with and 'ran' over to Harry while yelling "MUMMY! DADDY!" as loudly as he could, making all the leaders around them smile at the adorable scene.

***Hello my Munchkin! Have you been a good boy for your friends?* **Eclipse asked.

"I have mummy!" Teddy shouted.

***Good boy!* **Eclipse praised. Harry had picked him up and carried the two-year-old over to the tent that had been set up for them. Entering the tent, Harry and Eclipse were shocked. The room that they had entered was a very large and cozy looking sitting area, with elegant, arching door ways and many, many hallways leading to many different rooms. The hallways leading to the different rooms were decorated with carvings or light blues, greens, and browns water colours. The rooms that they could see were all tastefully decorated.

Eclipse stared around her, before turning and glaring out the door. A few moments later, Ragnok came strolling threw the tent as though nothing was wrong. "Yes, Eclipse?" He asked.

***What the Hell is this? We asked for a normal tent, not a bloody mansion!* **Eclipse growled. Ragnok smiled toothy smile.

"You two are the representation of the Wizards at this meeting. Therefore, you are granted the same privileges as everyone else." Ragnok told her. Eclipse scowled at him. Pausing for a moment, Eclipse heaved a sigh.

***Fine, you're off the hook. I can see you speak the truth.* **Eclipse huffed, before taking Teddy from Harry. ***You better be staying for Dinner.* **Eclipse ordered/asked him. Harry and Ragnok chuckled while Teddy's head dropped onto Eclipse's shoulder.

"Yes, I will stay for Dinner." Ragnok told her. Eclipse smiled.

***Love, stay awake for a few more minutes then we will put you to bed after dinner ok?*** Eclipse asked. Teddy nodded tiredly on his mom's shoulder. Less then twenty minutes later Ragnok, Eclipse, and Teddy all wandered into the kitchen when they heard Harry yell that dinner was ready. After eating a quick meal, Eclipse left to put Teddy to bed while Ragnok informed Harry that the meeting would take place at nine o'clock the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, Eclipse and Harry entered the clearing with Ragnok. Sitting on the grass, the Soul Mates watched as the Ward went up. Once it was up fully, the Dragon once again started the meeting.

"We have gathered here on this day to say what we wish about the Light Ones vision. Who wishes to speak first?" The Dragon rumbled. Watching the crowd, the two black Unicorns, the rarest creatures on earth, stood.

"We have already witnessed them hunting us. They almost managed to catch one of our young. We, the Black Unicorns, will follow you." The Unicorns sat down. Eclipse stood and bowed, before she sat back down. One by one, the Magical Creatures all stood and said that they would follow the Soul Mates. Few said that they would stay. Their choices were accepted, though there were few who chose to stay. Eclipse and Harry were amazed, easily 90% of all of the Beings had decided to come with them. The Dragon stood once more.

"I have lived several of all of the beings ages that are here. It is near the end of my life, and my mates life. We will spend the rest of our days together, in our den. Do not change your mind into not going because of our decision, for my mate and I can tell that it will succeed." The Dragon spoke. All nodded. Harry stood.

"As you know, my mate has seen the end. And while she can not see what will happen after we go through the portal, I can feel that everything will work out just fine." Harry said. From there, the conversation went on to when they were all leaving. Eventually, it was decided that in two months time they would leave. That would be September first, and because the ministry was all but closed on that day, it would be the perfect time to get to the veil.

Harry and Eclipse stood and walked over to the edge of the ward, before walking out into the open.

***Love, it's almost time to go.* **Eclipse called out as they came across the toddler playing with the guards.

"But Mommy." Teddy protested.

***I didn't mean now. But tomorrow morning we will have to leave.* **Eclipse told him. Teddy (and the guards) cheered and resumed their play. Harry and Eclipse laughed and settled themselves down on the grass under a willow tree to wait for playtime to end.

* * *

The next day, the family headed back home via Gringotts. When they arrived, they two parents were instantly on edge. ***Someone's here.* **Eclipse thought. Harry nodded. Looking at eachother, a minutes passed before they had a plan. Harry took Teddy from Eclipse, cast a sleeping spell on him. Harry shifted so that Teddy was on his hip, stuck with a sticking charm. Eclipse had drawn her bow, and had two arrows knocked. Harry drew his sword, and stood so that Eclipses back was covering Teddy.

***One, two, three,*** Eclipse said, before she burst threw into the next room. Arrows were flying and would have hit had it not been that the attackers had been expecting it. The battle lasted an hour, before Harry and Eclipse stood back to back, surrounded by the fallen Misfits.

After Harry and Eclipse revived the fallen Warriors, Harry waved a hand and the sitting room transformed. Where there had been a dozen or so seats scattered around the room, now there were thirty odd seats in a circle, around a giant table.

"Knights of the round table, really Harry?" Luna asked amused.

"Oh hush." Harry stuck his tongue out. The others all laughed and/or snorted. Harry placed Teddy in a crib after unsticking him.

"Names and word." Harry ordered. "Harry Potter-Black, Ice." Even he would introduce himself.

**"Eclipse Potter-Black, Jack-of-all-trades." **Eclipse went next.

"Hannah Abbott, Gem."

"Katie Bell, doorbell."

"Susan Bones, fox."

"Luna Longbottom, Nargles."

"Neville Longbottom, bear."

"Terry Boot, quiet."

"Lavender Brown, rainbow."

"Millicent Bulstrode, choice."

"Dennis Creevey, young."

"Colin Creevey, pictures."

"Fleur Delacour, hope."

"Gabrielle Delacour, love."

"Seamus Finnigan, boom."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, forgotten."

"Anthony Goldstein, golden."

"Angelina Johnson, warrior."

"Viktor Krum, fallen."

"Draco Malfoy, healer."

"Ernie Macmillan, sword."

"Theodore Nott, knife."

"Padma Patil, raven."

"Parvati Patil, sparkle."

"Alicia Spinnet, random."

"Dean Thomas, artist."

"Bill Weasley, dragons."

"Charlie Weasley, tomb."

"Fred Weasley, ice."

"George Weasley, black."

"Oliver Wood, stubborn."

"Blaise Zabini, flames."

The group introduced themselves in order of how they sat down.

**"I still can't believe that you and Charlie chose each others professions as your code." **Eclipse snorted. Everyone burst out laughing at once, as this had been an on going complaint of hers since they started using the code words, back in Harry's fifth year.

"You will never get over that, will you?" Draco asked.

**"Nope." **Eclipse nodded. **"Almost all of the Magical Creatures have agreed to join us in finding a new home. We have agreed to go through the portal in the Ministry on September First. The Ministry will be all but empty and it will be easy to get all of us into the portal room." **Eclipse told them.

The Misfits then spent the next half hour ironing out plans, of how they were going to get each and every creature into the portal room. Once a plan was made, the Misfits dispersed so that they could get their jobs done.

¨This would be so much easier if I had just taken your advice and killed the Traitors when we had the chance." Harry groaned into her shoulder.

**¨Yes, it would be much easier. But we are doing just fine now. The vail should give some of us a second chance, and the ones that don't get a second chance will still be with their families that have fallen before them." **Eclipse told him. Harry nodded, he knew this, but it didn't mean that he had to like it.

* * *

Time passed quickly for the rebels. Just like Eclipse's vision had for told, the public was manipulated into voting Ron for Minister of magic. Votes were slowly going into place that repressed Magical Creatures. More and more of the creatures were starting to panic, but Harry kept them calm. By the time that it came for them all to leave, the Soulmates had almost every single magical creature with them, including some that had not wanted to come with them in the first place. Harry, Eclipse, and a sleeping Teddy stood in the portal room as one by one each of the magical creatures were brought into the room by various means. Each time a new group was brought in, they marched into the veil without looking back, each one knowing that death was better than dying slowly and painfully. The evacuation of creatures had started at eight in the morning, and had continued until late afternoon. By the time the last Misfit had entered the room, Eclipse was getting more and more worried as she could See ministry people starting to enter the building.

The Misfits linked hands, and walked through the vail, facing death together, just as they had been in the war...

* * *

**"Where the hell are we? and why the hell are we here? Wait, IS EVERYBODY HERE?!" **Eclipse shouted out mentally. Many, many different voices yelled back yes.

_"You are in the chamber of waiting. I am one of the Valar, a God of Middle Earth. You are all here, child, as we have need of your services." _A voice said. It proved to show how well tuned everyone was to everyone else that they reacted as one, and encircled the child and non fighters, while the fighters were on the outside.

"What do you want?" Harry called out, the leader of them all.

_"My world will be ravished by War. The bonds between Elves and Dwarves has fallen to far. I wish to send you to them, to help. You will get a second chance at childhood, and when the time is right, all who have followed you will be sent to you. Teddy, as you call him, will be reborn to you, once the War has finished. I plead to you, please do so. So many innocents will be lost if you do not." _The being sounded desparate.

Harry and Eclipse looked at eachother, having a silent conversation.

"We will go, if we can stay together. If we are parted, we will join the darkside." Harry said. Everyone could feel the relief of the being.

_"You will stay together, though the beginning will be ruff. You will be changed to the Elves of Middle Earth, young children in age. You will have to regrow, and you will be given to the Dwarves to care for. Good luck." _

Before Harry and Eclipse could do more then say good bye to Teddy, they were gone.


End file.
